The YouTube Hunger Games
by Embarrassing Past 11
Summary: Fandoms took it too far and now, let the games begin! Vloggers, gamers, trollers, skitters, all the same are chosen at random and made to take part in The YouTube Hunger Games. 24 popular youtubers are selected, and remember, let the odds be ever in favour. P.S. I'll try not to biased, hope you enjoy.
1. The YouTubers

The YouTubers:

1: Daniel (Danisnotonfire)

2: Philip (Amazingphil)

3: Alfie (pointlessblog)

4: Zoe (Zoella280390)

5: Jon (Paint)

6: Joe (thatcherjoe)

7: Tanya (pixi2woo)

8: Jim (j1mmyb0bba)

9: Tyler (tyleroakley)

10: Lilly (iisuperwomanii)

11: Ryan (nigahiga)

12: Jenna (jennamarbles)

13: Felix (pewdiepie)

14: Marzia (cutiepiemarzia)

15: Marcus (marcusbutler)

16: Bunny (grav3yardgirl)

17: Connor (connorfranta)

18: Jesse (prankvsprank)

19: Jenna (prankvsprank)

20: Joseph (stampylongnose)

21: Bennie (thefinebros)

22: Rafi (thefinebros)

23: Ian (smosh)

24: Anthony (smosh)

Go watch their videos:

Dan: user/danisnotonfire

Phil: user/AmazingPhil/videos

Alfie: user/PointlessBlog

Zoe: user/zoella280390

Jon: channel/UCAVns3lt0t7w8lmUZQFlvrA

Joe: channel/UCuouUWCLmpG4Dje3Ay0p1oQ

Tanya: user/pixi2woo

Jim: channel/UCfbshD56lsI6cM-TjTVQ-3A

Tyler: user/tyleroakley

Lilly: user/IISuperwomanII

Ryan: user/nigahiga

Jenna: user/JennaMarbles

Felix: user/PewDiePie

Mariza: user/CutiePieMarzia

Marcus: user/MarcusButlerTV

Bunny: user/grav3yardgirl

Connor: user/connorfranta

Jesse & Jenna: user/PrankvsPrank

Joseph: user/stampylongnose

Bennie & Rafi: user/thefinebros

Ian & Anthony: user/smosh


	2. Chapter 1

"Hello internet." Dan said into his camera, wondering whether this'd be his last time he did this. "So as you'll know I've chosen for The YouTube Hunger Games. You know I'm beginning to wish I'd actually done my new year's resolutions. Oh well..."

He'd trained for two weeks and today was the day. He's in the arena next to Phil.

Phil turned to him, eyes like mirrors reflecting all of Dan's feelings and worries back at him, "I'm scared."

"Me too."

"Can we stay together? Until the end?"

"Until the end. God, what have we turned into. We're so cheesy!" Dan laughed half-heartedly, he couldn't sound happy for anything.

"KILL PHIL!" Phil joked.

Dan just looked at him. He'd always wanted to meet more YouTubers, but not this way. Directly opposite him was Lilly, her eyes were glazed over, he wondered what she was thinking, 'Why am I here?', 'What are my chances of winning?', 'I wonder whether there's any wifi?'.

The countdown began.

10\. Lilly snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at him.

9\. Felix swore quite loudly.

8\. Marzia raised an eyebrow fractionally at Felix

7\. Anthony and Ian shared a secret glance.

6\. Tanya and Jim reached for each other.

5\. Zoe was visibly shaking

4\. Joe gave her a small smile

3\. Phil let out a shaky breath

2\. Dan winked at him.

1\. Dan(isnotonfire) slipped making an explosion rattling everyone's ears.

The explosion caught Bunny and Rafi too.

Phil realized three things at once then:

1 - He was screaming really loud

2 - The games had begun

3 - Jesse was storming towards him with what looked like to be a machete.

Phil turned and sprinted towards the near-by woods.

After hours of running Phil's stomac grumbled. He was so hungry, he'd been so caught up in his closest friend's death. 'Until the end' how ironic, that was the last thing he said to Phil.

Phil collapsed; his cheeks wet, with new and old tears.


	3. Chapter 2

The games had begun and Jim had grabbed Tanya pulled her onto his back and gave her a piggyback into the nearby woods. Oblivious to Joe and Zoe following them. Joe had decided he could either befriend, Ryan or Jesse or join his friends Jim, Alfie and Marcus, to keep alive the longest.

As they were running Joe counted the cannon shots, three in the first five minutes, one more later and then it went eerily silent even in the woods no animals were to be heard. When Jim finally stopped running it was at the sound of a echoing cannon fire, then another.

"God, this is brutal." Joe muttered.

Jim swung round with a knife that narrowly missed Joe's arm.

"JOE! I Didn't realise it was you." Jim pulled Joe into a bear hug.

"Shh! God do you want us to die!"

"Sorry, why've you abandoned Zoe."

Joe whirled around, "she was right behind me. And then you stopped and then... ZOE!"

With a crashing of a bush Connor fell out, with what seemed to be a butter knife. He was wild eyed with twigs in his hair.

Joe let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. Zoe.

Connor stuttered as he caught his breath. "J-j-j-j-Jesse, s-stabbed. J-j-j-j-Joseph. D-d-dead. T-t-t-Tyler. R-ran. Into the woods, in the opposite direction. With Anthony and Ian followin with, they've a load of food and a couple of spears and a knife. Oh yeah and Marcus and Alifie were following you too."

With that Alfie and Zoe crashed through the branches, Zoe had a long cut down her right cheek. Joe ran to her.

"Zoe, I'm sorry I thought you were behind me."

"Alfie!" Alfie crashed to his knees and then onto his face. A throwing knife was sunk deep into the small of his back, crimson staining his navy t-shirt. He started chocking on his blood, his face startlingly pale.

A cannon went off. Zoe sobbed her finger going white, crushing Alfie's lifeless hand.

Jim looked at her seriously, "Where's Marcus."

Zoe looked up in between snivels she said, "Ambushed, -snivel- Alfie told me t-to run -snivel-. Marcus screamed -snivel- but got J-Jenna back, but not Jesse. And, and Alfie led me here. J-J-Jesse that f**king **** killed them he's a monster."

* * *

That night the Capital's anthem played, obnoxiously loud.  
The dead were shown in aphibetical:

Alfie. (Zoe started to cry again.)

Bennie.

Bunny.

Dan.

Jenna.

John.

Joseph.

Marcus.

Marzia.

Rafi.

The music began to play again.

* * *

24 tributes at the start. 10 lay dead. 14 left standing. Only 1 can win.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Big thankyous for reading 3**

 **Cookies to:**

roonialwazlib29

 **Sorry sorrys to:**

epictomguy


End file.
